


Kinktober: Day 10

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Shower Sex / Toys





	Kinktober: Day 10

"Mind if I use your shower?"

"No, of course not." Frederick waved towards the bathroom. "Help yourself."

"Thanks." Will rolled out of bed, scooped his clothes up from the floor, and disappeared down the hallway.

Frederick watched him go, still not quite sure if last night had been a dream. If it had, his brain was replicating Will's scent perfectly. He wriggled his way over to the other side of the bed, burying his face in Will's newly vacated pillow and breathing in deeply. He would've been happy to stay like that all morning, but shouting from down the hall rudely interrupted what was promising to be a very pleasant train of thought. 

"_Frederick?_"

He kicked himself. He hadn't explained how the water worked. Frederick hauled himself out of bed with a groan and limped towards the landing.

"You have to pull the knob up and_ then _ turn," he explained, rounding the doorway. "Here, let me—"

Will turned and Frederick, mortified, snapped his mouth shut, color rising on his cheeks. As someone who was used to being single, he didn't usually have cause to worry about sharing the bathroom with anyone, and therefore had neglected to remove the few personal items that he kept in the shower.

"_Sorry_." Frederick dropped his gaze to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Will, I forgot— let me get that out of your way." 

"It's not in my way." Will was leaning against the glass door, watching Frederick with mild amusement. 

"Sorry," Frederick repeated, unsure of what else to say. The silicone toy suctioned onto the shower wall was bobbing ever so slightly, and he cursed himself a thousand times over.

Will turned away from Frederick for a moment to flip the water on and step out of his boxers, and Frederick was about to retreat back to the bedroom when he turned back and extended a hand. Frederick stared at the hand offered to him in confusion. 

"It's obviously there for a reason," Will explained, clearly entertained by Frederick's state of distress. "Why don't you show me?"

"I don't normally... um," Frederick trailed off, his gaze flicking between Will and the black dildo stuck to the glass. 

"Have an audience?"

Frederick nodded.

"Would you mind entertaining one?" 

Will sounded almost _ hopeful_, and Frederick, while still incredibly embarrassed, took his hand and allowed Will to help him out of his briefs. He stepped under the water and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling Will join him and close the door behind them.

"This is here for a reason too, I assume?"

Will had the lube in his hand, and Frederick nodded again. He reached for it, but Will gently pushed his hands away, snapping the cap open and upending the small bottle over the toy, squeezing a generous amount down the length. He poured more onto his fingers and pulled Frederick in for a kiss, biting gently at the doctor's lower lip as he spread slick over his entrance, slipping a single fingertip inside to coat his rim. 

"I usually, uh..." Frederick sank to his knees on the tile and fumbled to get the dildo in position, lining it up neatly with the head just barely resting against his hole. 

"You don't have to talk me through it," Will assured him, smiling slightly at the visible look of relief that crossed Frederick's face.

Frederick adjusted his position, spreading his knees wider in order to reach between his legs and hold the toy steady as he slid onto it. His eyes briefly fluttered shut and his mouth fell open, and he moaned quietly as he settled back against the shower wall. He was sore from last night, the dull ache of being penetrated again so soon adding to the pleasure of knowing that Will wanted to see him do this. 

Straightening up, Frederick reached for Will and pulled him closer. Will instantly realized what he wanted and stepped ever so slightly to the left, shielding Frederick from the steady stream of water with his body. His cock was in Frederick's mouth before he could ask if he was sure, and he groaned. 

Frederick clearly knew what he was doing, his whole body moving in perfect coordination as he pushed himself back onto the dildo, then forward onto Will's cock. Back, a quiet whimper escaping his lips, then forward, drawing a similar sound from Will. 

"You're amazing," Will whispered, brushing wet hair out of Frederick's face. He could see over his shoulders; see where the toy was disappearing repeatedly into Frederick's tight entrance. "So good at this."

Frederick hummed happily around Will's shaft, taking him deeper. Further forward meant further back, and he gripped Will's sturdy thighs for support as he pushed himself back onto the dildo. He took Will to the back of his throat, swallowed, and held himself there until he felt him throb before pulling away again.

"Come whenever you need to," Frederick murmured, flicking his tongue over Will's slit. "Just enjoy it, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"_Mhmm_." Frederick nipped gently at his balls, and Will gasped. "This is all I need."

Will let his eyes fall shut as Frederick's mouth closed around his crown again, sighing in pleasure. He would be sure to take good care of Frederick later— he hadn't even considered that he'd dealt him a good pounding less than ten hours ago and the doctor must still be feeling it, and somehow was still on his knees happily servicing Will.

He made a mental note to do better, even as he throbbed against the entrance to Frederick's throat. Making breakfast would be a good start, if he could remember to ask where the frying pan was kept after Frederick sucked what was left of his mental capacity straight out the tip of his cock. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
